deejayzaysgeneralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius Presidental Election 2012
he 2012 Möbius Presidential Election was the first Presidential election of Möbius. As of November 6th, it featured the following candidates: Holly the Fox- Republican nominee Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound- Democratic nominee Eclipse the Clone Hedgehog- Justice nominee Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox- Constitution nominee The first debate was held on November 7th, 2012. There were 3 questions, all having to do with war. Transcript of First Debate Holly D: *moderator* Hi, welcome to the first Möbius Presidential Debate. I'm Holly Dolphin. Holly D: Each candidate will answer 3 questions on the current war. We have already asked the audience to keep silent during the debate. We will make an exception just this once to welcome the candidates. Isaiah IW:*Wags his tail, confident* Eclipse: - waves- Isaiah HF: *Nods* Holly D: Republican nominee, Holly the Fox. Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound, Democratic nominee, Eclipse the Clone Hedgehog, Justice party nominee, and Isaiah the Angelic Wolf, Constitution party nominee. Holly: *waves towards the crowd* Holly D: Our first question: Are you pro-war, or pro-peace? We will go left to right, starting with Holly the Fox. Holly? Holly: Well, it really depends on the situation. I feel that we can't step in if we aren't involved. However, I feel we should go to war if we are attacked first. Holly D: Isaiah HW? Isaiah:I agree with Holly, though I would take action whether or not we were involved, only if it was an allied country. Holly D.: Eclipse? Eclipse: Well Holly D, Im for Pro-Peace, if we are howvever attacked then we will have reason to attack back; Holly D: Isaiah AH? Isaiah AH: Pro-peace. War should only be accepted under the circumstance of being attacked purposefully and having war. Holly D: Ok, moving onto the second question. Now that we've won the war and were training the native troops that were on our side so they can defend themselves, do you think we're ready to leave? Holly: All I have to say on the subject is: Fellas, we're leaving. We've trained you, we're leaving. I mean, do you just expect us to sit around training you while we put ourselves at risk? We already battled for you. Step up. We trained you, we're leaving. Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah:I think we'd have to keep an eye on them until they're ready. Holly D.: Eclipse? Eclipse: Well because they are G.U.N Troops I say we dont need to train them unless required Holly D: Isaiah AH? Isaiah AH: Of course. First off, we shouldn't have even needed to go over there in the first place, they should've known how to fight on their own. It wasn't our job to send out troops over there and tell them how to fight their battles. Nonetheless we did, but now that we have, it's time to come back. We shouldn't be any country's bodyguard, we need to be concerned with protecting our own. We aren't going to leave our troops out there when they could be serving their own country better here. I'd bring them back in a heartbeat. Holly: I'd like to say, Isaiah, that they have been our allies for decades. They were brutally attacked and nearly taken over. Why wouldn't we step in? Isaiah AH: I understand where you're coming from, Holly, and I can agree that it was good for us to help. But did they ask for it? No. Was it appreciated? Maybe. But you have to look at it that what we did was just what the attackers did. We barged in and took over someone else's fight. We basically made ourselves a mediator, and it wasn't even our fight to get into. Holly: Need I remind you that the country that attacked them is the same country that has threatened us several times with nuclear weapons? Yes, they did ask for help. I don't know if you were watching the news that day, but yes, they did formally ask for our help. Isaiah AH: Then we should have taken care of them directly, not waited for them to attack an ally and then supersede. Holly: It's not like they shouted out to the whole world: "HEY EVERYONE, WE'RE ATTACK YOUR ALLY". We didn't know it was coming, they didn't know it was coming, but the enemy was PLANNING. You're suggesting we monitor our enemy day-in and day-out, which, if following your plan, we'll be too busy taking care of ourselves that we won't be able to. I'd also like to add that we didn't have the military strength we do today when our enemy threatened us. How were we to know they would attack? We don't monitor the East all the time. Isaiah AH: You need to keep an eye on those who threaten to attack. You don't know when they might, so you need to be ready. The worst way to go down is in a suprise attack, just like our allies almost did. And yes, I do think we should watch them if we need to. I'm not saying we barge into their country and take them by storm. But if they threaten us, and they attack an ally, who knows when they'll attack us? We need to find some way of keeping an eye on them for our own ally and the safety of our allies. Holly: No rebuttal. Holly D: Ok, moving onto our third and final question for the night. Should we go back to war, would you handle the situation differently? Holly: Yes. I feel that we used too much of a battle approach. If you want to win a war, you have to win it quietly. I would train more snipers and air force troops than foot troops. Their armies would be easily destroyed before they would even know where the attacks were coming from. Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah:I would plan, plot, and form a strategy. I would evaluate the likelihood of the plan succeeding, and discuss it with my comrades. Holly: I'd like to add that you really can't base anything off of statistics. Isaiah:*groan* Isaiah:Disregard that, with that said. Holly D: Eclipse? Eclipse: Well Holly D. I would like to say that I agree with Holly, but in a better way we could send in a member of our troops to gather intel on enemy weapons and plans. I also would like to add that if forced we could use the tech found after the raid and take over during the final battle against G.U.N Holly D: Isaiah AH? Isaiah AH: Yes. I would attack them before they had a chance to attack me or my allies. If war was declared, I'd send what I could to fight, but leave a good amount of soldiers here to protect our front from invasion. Holly: You just contradicted yourself there. You said you would attack before they had a chance to attack you or your allies, then you said "If war is declared,". So which is it? Will you attack before or after war is declared? Isaiah AH: After war is delcared, thank you for the correction. Holly D: Time for closing statements, we'll start with Holly. Holly: I am Holly the Fox. If you elect me, I promise to keep us at peace the best I can, but should we have to go to war, with my plans and strategies we'll easily win. Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah:I'm Isaiah, and I solemnly swear to make this nation the best it can be. ROCK IT ALL THE WAY TO RUSSIA. Holly D: Eclipse? Eclipse: I say we will fight only if we have to, Pull troops back when or if needed, and take care on anyother issues. But as for now, I wish my rivals good luck Holly D: Isaiah AH? Isaiah AH: I'm Isaiah. If you elect me, I hope to bring peace with our country and peace with our enemies. Holly D: And that concludes the first debate. I'd like to thank the viewers for watching and the candidates for running. Once again I'm Holly D, and goodnight. Debate 1 Polling Results Requirement: Top 3 Total Votes: 24 Holly: 12 Eclipse: 6 Isaiah: 4 Isaiah AH: 2 Transcript of Second Debate Holly D: Hi, and welcome to the second Mobius Presidential Debate 2012. I'm Holly Dolphin. Tonight, we are down to 3 candidates. We'll be receiving questions from some of the viewers directly to one candidate. Please welcome the remaining 3 candidates Holly: *walks out onto stage, smiling and waving as she makes her way to her podium* Eclipse: -walks behind her and waves shows off his new suit and goes to his podium-] Isaiah:*gets up onto the stage, holding his fist up, "Black Power", and heads to his podium* Holly D: Our first question tonight comes to us from Nevada. The asker is Debra the Obese Echidna. Debra: This question is for Holly and Isaiah. How would you respond to someone saying you're not authentically woman or black enough to be President? Holly D: We'll go left to right, starting with Holly Holly: Well, I feel that is a very derogatory term. I honestly don't know how someone can be not authentically female or black enough to be President. I would respond by saying that there is no authentic version of female or "black" person. Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah:I wouldn't give in to it. I would continue believing in what I believe in, and keep moving forward. Holly D: This next question comes to us from Staten Island, New York. The asker is Jessi the Hedgehog Jessi: Hi. This question is for Isaiah. Some of my friends didn't take you seriously in the last debate. How do you plan to improve on that? Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah:Hmm. I'm not entirely sure if there's much I CAN do about it, but I try my hardest to be as serious as possible for the situation. Holly D: Our next question comes to us from somewhere in Tennessee. Asker: This question is for Eclipse and Holly. Since you're married, why run against each other? Audience: *several chuckles* Eclipse: Holly and I are Married yes but we have different view points on certin things. Holly: Exactly the point. I would run the country in a totally different way Holly D: Two more questions for the night. Our next question comes to us from South Island. The asker is Sleet the Lizard.m Sleet: This question is for all of the candidates. How do you plan to get the unemployment rate down to zero? Holly D: Left to right, starting with Holly. Holly: I plan to make several million green-based jobs that would not only help the environment, but would get Möbius back to work. I also plan to, if elected, put many Mobians in work by increasing the number of people you're allowed to have on a business. We can't do that, however, without expanding small businesses and letting them grow, which is what I plan to do. Eclipse: Well I too have the same idea as Holly but To add on, I would like to unite all of the workers into one meeting and hold a press conference to discuss this matter with them, Holly: Oh yeah right. We gather millions of workers into the same area and we don't expect a rabble-rouse Fest when you inevitably tell them they can't get a raise. Audience member: Ooooooooooo- *sniped* Eclipse: I am not done Dearest, I will have them seperated by State and Region Holly: So you somehow will manage to gather thousands of press conferences and be at them all at the same time? Sorry to say this, but that's a bit ridiculous. Eclipse: Then all the elderly who plan to retire will be next. And No there will be one one month then one the following week then one final one. And If it has to be done over TV well so be it Holly: And you'll only be wasting money rallying them all up to go to these press conferences. Holly: Over TV? That's more money spent getting those TVs, and will only put us in greater debt. Eclipse: Well at atleast there wont be any rebble-rousing Holly: If you do it over TVs, that will only get people angrier. People will be thinking p: "Hey, why can't he just show up in person?" and "Hey, how did they get those TVs? That's our money spent!" Isaiah:Why over TV? I'm confident there's a more efficient option. Holly: If you do it over TVs, that will only get people angrier. People will be thinking p: "Hey, why can't he just show up in person?" and "Hey, how did they get those TVs? That's our money spent!" Holly D: A rebuttal, Congressman Eclipse? Holly: ... Eclipse: Mabye, but I might pull a select few citizens of Mobius to discuss this matter Elcipse:and if elected This will be arranged first before anything Holly: You just changed your plan completely over the course of a few minutes. And arranged before anything? So I'm assuming you dont care about getting down the debt or unemployment rates, or bringing our troops home? Eclipse: I honesty do...I used to be a fighter fighting for this planet and now that I am congressmen I want to make a change Holly: If you do, then why would holding a pointless press conference be your first priority, hmm? Isaiah:*just listening* Eclipse: Which ever one is the best way to address the problem I will do it. Holly: Don't be a Romney. Specify on your plans. What do you intend to do first? Because you have changed your plan over the course of this debate twice now. Eclipse: Like I said before Madame.....It will be done the best way It can be Holly: ..Right, but you're not specifying. What will be done the best way it can be? Holly: You've changed what will be done twice. I'm just unsure. Eclipse: Whatever happens happens. Holly: We can't have a President thinking like that. "Oh. We got invaded? Well, whatever happens happens." Eclipse: I'll personally see to it that we'll all be safe. Holly: ...Seriously? I'm just wasting my time debating this question with you. Nothing further. Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah: I would make jobs across the nation that people would actually ENJOY with a fairly good amount of money paid. The unemployment rate disgusts me, and I'll do anything to get it as low as possible. Holly: Let me stop you right there, Isaiah. "Jobs that people would actually ENJOY."? Is pursuing your dream job not enough? Isaiah: Yes it is, hence something they enjoy. In other words, something they'd like to have as an occupation. Holly: I believe we agree on this, Isaiah. No rebuttal. Isaiah: Well then, it's funny everyone has the same thing to say about the situation. Holly D: Moving onto our final question for the night. This last question will be asked my Dr. Eggman. Eggman: Ms. Holly, what do you plan to do about the homeless and the sick? Holly: I feel that we need to help the homeless. My plans for jobs in Möbius will get them out of that homeless stage and into homes they can call their own, with electriicity and running water. As for the sick, I plan to expand hospital sizes and rates of doctors and nurses. This will not only increase the employment rate but will also decrease the disease rate in Möbius. Holly D: Time for closing statements, we'll start with Holly. Holly: Möbius, I am Holly the Fox. A vote for me is a vote for a turnaround in the gloomy state we've been seeing. A vote for me is a vote for peace, jobs, equality, homes, and no debt. I hope that you make the choice your heart feels is best. Eclipse: ...What Holly said. *faints* Isaiah: *helps Eclipse up* Your vote counts. If I am elected, I will make the country better in different ways. Holly D: And that concludes the second debate. I'd like to thank the candidates for running and the viewers for watching. Once again I'm Holly Dolphin, and goodnight. Debate 2 Polling Results Requirement: Top 2 Total Votes: 29 Holly: 14 Isaiah: 11 Eclipse: 4 Transcript of Third Debate Holly D: Hi. Welcome to the final Presidential debate. I'm Holly Dolphin. Tonight we welcome only two candidates. GIVE IT UP FOR HOLLY THE FOX AND ISAIAH THE IRISH WOLFHOUND! Holly: *cartwheels out onto stage* *red sparks fly up across the stage* Isaiah:YEAAHH BUDDY! *Money falls down into the audience's area and does a blackflip on stage* Crowd: *screams for both* Holly: *wearing a red suit with matching red pants and heels* Isaiah:*wearing a blue blazer with red pants and a blue tie, with white dress shoes* Holly D: Welcome to you both. Tonight the topic is foreign policy. April: Mommy Holly D: The first question: How do you plan to keep in touch with our allies? Holly: I would establish plans that would come together as a whole annually. The world leaders would represent their countries. In the meetings, we could establish plans and talk about issues facing us individually and as a whole. Holly D: Isaiah? Holly: .. Holly D: Waiting for an answer, Isaiah.. Isaiah:Well, I think I'd have to agree with Holly. Holly: That's it? Like, come up with your own ideas. All you've been doing is riding your way along agreeing with me and avoiding confrontation. Isaiah:If I were to, it'd be the same as you would say, so therefore I wouldn't bother. Holly: That's my point. Come up with a different idea. Isaiah:Well, I suppose I would make a network of the allied countries with us, and from there we would be able to stay in touch. Holly: No rebuttal. Holly: *looking down at her stand, smirking* Holly D: Okay, onto our next question. We have a guest asker. Apallo: Um, this is for Isaiah. Holly D: Has to be for both candidates. Isaiah:*sighs* Apallo: Well for both of you, what will you do about Eggman? Holly D: Left to right Holly: Threaten the man with sanctions. Holly D: Isaiah? President: What would you do about the G.U.N. commander who was corrupted? Holly: Threaten the company with sanctions and corporal punishment. Also ask the commander to step down. G.U.N. is a potential partner if it's following the rules. Holly D: Isaiah? Isaiah:I'd confront the gun commander and take care of him personally. Holly: By take care of, do you mean kill? Isaiah:No, I don't. Holly: I was gonna say.. Holly D: Okay moving into our final question. Holly D: The question is: What do you think about your opposing candidate? Holly: Well, I believe Isaiah is equally capable of becoming President as I, we just have different beliefs. I believe my beliefs suit Mobius's safety and peace better. Isaiah: I think that Holly exceeds the requirements of becoming a president and would know how to do her job. Holly D: Time for closing statements. Holly: Tonight, Mobians face a big decision. They decide who is going to run their country for the next 4 years. I'd like to be that woman running Möbius. I'd like to thank the voters who kept me and carried me through 1st place in each poll. I'd like to thank each and every viewer voting, whether or not you're an Eclipse supporter, or an Isaiah supporter, or a supporter of me. I would like to be your next President. Thank you so much Isaiah:This is the end. We'd appreciate it for you to vote for one of us to vote and everyone to do the same. As I stated last time, your voice counts. It's up to you to decide the nation's future. You have a choice, choose it wisely, and it will do you good. President: Well, you two...do you have a running mate? Isaiah:I choose Daichi Honda as my running mate. Holly: Yes. I was offered several candidates for this role, such as Isaiah AH, Holly D, and even Eleana Barr. But in the end, I chose Eclipse the Clone Hedgehog as my running mate. Holly: Due to unfortunate circumstances, I'm unable to choose Eclipse. The new front runner for this role, and the running mate I am choosing, is Eleana Barr. Eleana: *comes onto stage, wearing a yellow suit with a yellow skirt and yellow sandles* *she is a pitch black dog, with brown eyes and big, floppy ears* Daichi:*following Eleana, with a black leather vest and red tie, a short dog with a scar on his face, wearing black sneakers* Holly D: Isaiah and Daichi vs. Holly and Eleana. This concludes the final debate. Once again, I am Holly Dolphin, and goodnight Möbius. Holly: *waves, smiling, to the cheering crowd* Eleana: *waves with her* *they walk together off stage* Isaiah & Daichi:*grin as they wave and leave the stage*